


It's 3 am, stop screaming

by DemigodKirin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Eventually there will be more relationships, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Clintasha High-School au.Clint has had a crush on his best friend for the past 3 years, Natasha hasn't really been interested in relationships ever. When they receive a specific new kid in Avengers Academy it all goes to hell.(I suck at summaries but there will be other relationships & Characters added so comment who you want to see!)





	It's 3 am, stop screaming

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my new fic, the beginning is a bit short but I promise I'll be writing more! 
> 
> The endgame trailer dropped and I knew I had to write a clintasha fic after all those juicy scenes. Again feel free to just comment who you want to see in later chapters and we'll see what we can do.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkhwzKe My Discord (Sorry couldn't get the link to work.) - for updates on art/fics  
> Username list:  
> Birdbrain - Clint  
> Nat - Natasha

It was currently 3 am. 3:14 in the morning to be exact, and Natasha Romanoff’s phone was going off

_Birdbrain: Nat_  
_Birdbrain: Hey Nat_  
_Birdbrain: Tasha wake up!_

Natasha groaned quietly, trying to not also attempt to wake up her pretty popular and pretentious roommate. She grabbed her phone off the side and sighed in annoyance at the messages from her best friend and ever annoying partner in crime, Clint Barton. 

_Nat: It’s 3 am, Clint._  
_Nat: stop screaming._

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, attempting to wake herself up enough to have a proper conversation with the man behind her phone. Natasha rubbed her eyes carefully, yawning tiredly as she did it. Rubbing sleep from her already dark baggy eyes. She opened them slowly to look at the phone and as expected the reply from the other. 

_Birdbrain: have you heard?_  
_Birdbrain: about the exchange kids! I can’t sleep, I’m nervous_

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the reply, of course, she knew about the exchange students joining them. The two went to a university called Avengers Academy and every year a few new people would join the dorms, last year it was Clint and some other kid named Steve but this year they were getting exchange students from some country she couldn’t remember, Geography wasn’t her subject. Nat tried to keep tabs on everyone and to learn all their names and where they’re from and when they joined just in case something went missing or something happened. So far in their current dorm, there were 2 girls and 4 boys. Wanda Maximoff was Natasha’s roommate, being the only other girl. Clint had a nerdy science boy as his roommate, a young boy named Bruce Banner. The room in between their two rooms was one shared by a rich kid who had all his university funds paid for him called Anthony Stark and a goody two shoes named Steve Rogers who apparently kept in contact with a pen pal he fondly speaks of.

Natasha had heard a rumour that they were going to receive not two but three new students this year. Possibly later on. 2 Brothers and another boy, it was typical that there wouldn’t be a new girl on campus. It would, of course, mean that one of them had a room to themselves as the dorm plans were two to a room but still. It was exciting nonetheless or well, exciting to everyone else. Nat could care less and only really cared what Clint had to say. 

_Nat: the 3 boys? If you don’t sleep you’ll be too sleep-deprived to actually meet them!_

When she didn’t get a reply in a few minutes she assumed that Clint had fallen asleep again, sleep deprived to the point he had knocked himself out and she’d have to deal with a tired friend in the morning. Her own eyes felt heavy and Natasha found herself dozing yet again, she adored her best friend but his early morning excitement could be rather tiresome. She drifted off with a small smile on her face and her phone against her chest. 

What she hadn’t realised was that two rooms next to hers, the deaf boy was staring at the phone as if he didn’t know what to reply. 

_Birdbrain: Night Nat, sleep well._  
_Birdbrain: I love you._

He bit his lip, pausing before holding down on the message he had just typed out. His blue eyes focused on the words and how right they felt yet also how wrong they felt. 

_[would you like to remove this message?] [yes] [no]_

He looked over at the sleeping figure of Bruce, the kid's glasses on the side dangling off just a tad, textbooks all over the desk and sometimes on the floor before he went back to his phone. 

_[yes]_

It was too early, Clint couldn’t do that to Natasha and god he really needed to find her a good username that wasn’t just “Nat”, priorities Barton. Clint reached over to put the phone on his relatively cleared desk, turning the device off so he couldn’t make any mistakes he would regret in the morning. She was right, he was just sleep-deprived and having tired thoughts, he really needed to get his sleeping schedule fixed and stop drinking so much black coffee. 

_[messages deleted]_


End file.
